Ib - The Psychiatrist Complex
by TheGylfie
Summary: Ib finds herself in another horrible predicament when she enters a psychiatrist's office. Can she and Garry find a way out? Or will a foe from their past trap them - forever?
1. Chapter 1

Ib adjusted her blood red scarf so it folded nicely infront of her waist. She was sitting in a comfy chair beside a mahogany desk, which had a stern old woman sitting behind it at a noisy computer. Ib avoided making eye contact with her, as she began to swing her legs back and forth in time with the ticking clock.

Her parents had left her in this room, while they went to quickly buy groceries. They hadn't specified to her what this room was, or why she was here. A plaque on the side of the desk read: _ office. She didn't understand the first word.

"Ib?" said a voice coming from the hallway to the right of the desk. Ib's ears pricked up in responce to her name. She looked around for her parents, but they were no where to be found. With no other options, she got up and went towards the voice.

The man before her had a neutral look on his face. He wore a long, black coat with grey trousers. Ib was reluctant to go with him, but with one more hopeless scan of the waiting room, she followed him down the hallway and into his office.

"Do you know why you're here... Ib?" he frowned when he said her name, while she sat on a couch in the corner of the office. Ib shook her head, and stared intencely at the carpet. The man sighed angrily, and shut the door. "Your parents told us that you keep telling them stories about an art gallery. A haunted art gallery." He seemed bored as he returned to his desk and wrote something down.

Ib blushed redder than her scarf. This man had no right to know her personal buisness. Had her parents really told him this? Anxiety ran throughout her. "Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you want from me?"

The man sighed again. "I'm here to help you.. uh... Ib..."

Ib felt her face turn from red to white. Who was this man? She hastily stood up, and ran towards the door. "Hey, you can't leave!" said the man, finally losing his bored tone. He stood up too, but she was already halfway down the hallway.

To her horror, the waiting room was empty. The stern old woman wasn't at the desk and the room had an awful silence to it. Ib couldn't even hear any background noises, like the ticking of the clock, or the computers constant buzzing.

She heard a door creak open behind her. Ib's heart literally stopped. Words could not explain how scared she was.

When she turned around, a familliar figure stood before her. It wasn't any of her parents. It wasn't the creepy man from the office.

"Hello, Ib," said the figure. "We meet again."


	2. Chapter 2

Ib literally fell into the open arms of her friend. He was still wearing the tattered old jacket she had last seen him in, which must've been months ago. She had previously begged her parents to visit him, but they were wary, and sternly told he that he was just a figment of her imagination. She was beginning to believe it too.

"Garry... I've missed you..." she murmered, the longest sentence she had spoken all week. He held her to him closer, preventing her from seeing a small tear escape from his eye.

After what felt like hours, they finally broke apart. Garry looked deep into her dark red eyes and sighed. "What are you doing in a psychiatrist office, Ib? I hope it isnt because of the..." he trailed off, not wanting to mention the horrible ordeal they faced together.

Ib gave him a clueless look. She had never been good with words, but Garry was able to interpret the gaze. He explained to her what a psychiatrist was, and even told her that he booked an appointment to see one.

"My parents never told me why I was here." Ib said, surprising even herself with her sudden boosted vocabulary. She thought about her parents for a bit, thinking about how they had become so secretive lately.

"Where are your parents? In fact, where is everyone? There were a bunch of people in here when I came in, and that must have been only twenty minutes ago." Garry felt déja vu wash down him, but he shook it off. "Come with me, I'll help you find them!"

They joined hands, and walked together slowly to the front door of the huge office. Garry struggled to hold back a swear when he realised it was locked. _Oh God no, please no, _he repeated over and over in his head. "Maybe there's a back exit?" he tried to say it optimistically, but failed.

As they walled down the hallway, Ib peered into the room she was previously in. The man had dissappeared, along with a good amount of the papers that were on his desk. When they reached the end of the hall, they were faceing a huge, empty picture frame. "Oh, that reminds me. I was always meaning to give this to you Ib, but I always forgot." Garry reached into a pocket of his jacket, and withdrew a large red rose.

Ib shuddered, trying her best to supress terrible memories. She still took the rose from Garry. "Have you got yours?" she quietly asked. In responce, he pulled out his huge blue rose, and held in next to where Ib held hers. "Will we have to use these again?" she almost shuddered again, but forced herself not to.

"I hope not." Garry didn't bother telling her everything would be fine. A false sence of security would have a bad affect on the poor girl, especially if it did turn out to be a lie.

They joined hands again, and began examining each of the offices down the hallway. None of the offices had anything of interest in them.

They headed back to the front office again, facing the doorway. Garry started contemplating if he should kick down the door, but he senced movement behind him, and completely froze. Ib did the same.

The movement turned to footsteps, as whatever it was walked closer to them. Neither of the two dared turn around. Nausea tugged at Garrys stomach.

"Hey you two! It's been a while since we've all been together!" said an awfully familliar voice. "Why don't you come and play with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Garry quickly picked up Ib off the floor and cradelled her into his chest. He avoided eye contact with the crazy blonde girl before them, and pushed past her as he ran back down the hallway.

"Come back, I only want to play!" screamed Mary, but Garry and Ib were to far down the hallway to hear her.

They went into the second last door from the end of the hallway. Garry lifted Ib down and placed her on the room's desk. "We have to be very quiet, Ib!" whispered Garry. Ib could hear the hysteria in his voice.

"Lock the door." was all she said in responce. Garry silently stepped towards the door, grabbed the handle, and pushed it shut. _Stupid, I didn't even shut it behind me _he thought, as he pushed the lock into the handle. He could just hear Mary stumble down the hallway, gradually getting louder and louder.

Supressing a scream, Garry jumped back, and ran and hid behind the desk. Ib peered down to see him crouched down, hugging his knees and shuddering. She hopped off the desk, and walked casually towards the door.

"Don't... open..." Garry hissed, looking out from under the desk. Ib was looking through the doors peephole, and saw Mary, chanting something to herself and walking aimlessly around the hall, occaisonally bumping into the walls. Her emotionless face made this a disturbing sight, and Ib backed away from the door.

CRUNCH! went a paper from under Ib's left foot. There was a crash from the desk immediately after, as Garry hit the top of it with his head. Ib ran to where Garry hid and joined him, scared that the noises had alerted Mary of their prescence.

The banging of the door told them that their suspicions were correct. Mary breathed heavily, hitting the door with one clenched fist after the other. Eyes shut tightly, she snarled "GET BACK OUT HERE AND PLAY WITH ME!"

Ib hugged Garry, trying to hide herself in his jacket in the process. This made Garry realise that he had to be the brave one here. They were trapped in this office, and he had to find a way out.

He got up from under the desk, Ib with him. Together, they moved a fileing cabinet infront of the door so that Mary wouldn't be able to get it. Ib looked up at Garry and asked "Why is Mary here? I thought she was stopped at the gallery?"

Garry just shook his head, not knowing the answer himself. Something seemed off about all this, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He then walked tonthe middle of the office, and scanned his surroundings.

_Of course there was another door in this office_, Garry thought, wanting to hit himself for his stupidity. If he wasn't being chased by a psychotic painting, he would have facepalmed himelf for his stupidity.

He tried out the new door, _locked of course, _but Ib pulled open a drawer on the desk and found the key in an instant. She handed it to Garry, who inserted it into the keyhole. There was a clicking of gears as the door opened.

In front of them was an empty painting. Ib gasped, and Garry began to shudder. The plaque on the painting read: _Mary by Guertina. (copy)_

"Of course they made copies!" said Garry angrily, just before he fainted.


End file.
